


Misja

by Nami



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Angeal oddziela ich od swojego pupilka, Genesis i Sephiroth znajdują sobie kogoś innego do zajęcia: małego, słodkiego i blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plany bitwy

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to tłumaczenie fika Ardwynny ["The mission"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/98625/chapters/135133). Zgoda jest.  
> Fik ten dzieli się na kilkanaście części, autorka pracuje nad nim cały czas. „Główny" pairing pojawi się dopiero w późniejszych rozdziałach.

**Plany bitwy**

 

Genesis pozwolił sobie opaść na jedno z krzeseł z ciężkim westchnięciem. To było, prawdopodobnie, nieco melodramatyczne, ale wyłapywanie przez Sephirotha subtelnych wskazówek nadal utrzymywało się na niskim poziomie. Właściwie Sephiroth w tym momencie reorganizował akta w szafce i zignorował całkowicie perfekcyjnie przygotowane przedstawienie Genesisa. Rhapsodos zauważywszy to, westchnął bardziej żałośnie.

Sephiroth zatrzymał się. Zamrugawszy, odwrócił się. - Czy coś się stało, Genesis?

Cóż, nareszcie. - Angeal zamknął ponownie drzwi.

\- Zapukałeś?

Westchnięcie tym razem było szczere oraz prawdziwe. - Na nic by się to nie zdało - odpowiedział. - Ma kolejny z tych odcinam-się-od-wszystkiego weekendów z treningiem tego swojego.

\- Szczeniaczka? - zapytał Sephiroth.

\- Tak, szczeniaczka.

Srebrny Generał zmarszczył brwi. - Nie widzę żadnego powodu do narzekań - stwierdził, próbując dostać się bardziej w głąb szafki. - Angeal mówi, że trening działa.

\- Tak - wycedził Genesis - ale przez to utkwiłem tu z niczym lepszym do roboty niż jedynie patrzeniem na twój tyłek.

Sephiroth odwrócił się. - Czy mój tyłek nie spotyka się z twoją aprobatą?

Rhapsodos zaszydził lekko: - Twój tyłek jest boski, Seph, kochanie, lecz wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Mężczyzna przytaknął. - Wiem, tęsknisz za tyłkiem Angeala.

\- Nie jego tyłkiem, konkretyzując - zamruczał Genesis.

Sephiroth wiedział również, co to znaczyło. Położył stos dokumentów na biurku i popatrzył na nie. - Przypuszczam, że korzyści, jakie otrzyma SOLDIER są warte poświęcenia z naszej strony. Angeal przysięga, że jego student wykazuje postępy.

\- Och, tak, wspaniałe postępy. - Genesis skrzywił się. - Szczególnie jeśli wyciągasz takie wnioski z tego uśmieszku, jaki Angeal ma każdego poniedziałkowego ranka.

\- Angeal ma prawo być dumny - kontynuował Sephiroth. - Jeśli pupilek poprawia się tak bardzo, myślę, iż powinniśmy wprowadzić w życie jego program treningowy dla reszty SOLDIER.

\- Sephiroth - zaczął Genesis - ten trening zaczyna się od kajdanek i masy krzyków.

\- Więc? - odpowiedział. - Małe przesłuchanie, aby ćwiczyć opór mogłoby dać młodszym... och. - Sephiroth pochylił głowę, układając kolejno wszystkie fragmenty układanki. - Czekaj.

\- Tak, Sephiroth?

\- Mówisz, że cały czas...

\- Tak, Sephiroth.

Generał zamyślił się, marszcząc brwi. - I nigdy nie zaproponował podzielenia się.

\- Nie - mruknął Genesis. - Jest zaborczy w stosunku do tego nowego.

\- Niedobrze. - Sephiroth uderzył w jedno z akt. - Myślałem, że zgodziliśmy się dzielić wszystkim.

\- Tak było! - Czerwonowłosy dowódca wyprostował się na swoim krześle. - Więc co zamierzamy z tym zrobić?

Sephiroth odpłynął myślami. Genesis nic nie mówił, nie chcąc przeszkadzać, kiedy jego przyjaciel znajdował się w takim stanie. - Myślę - powiedział Sephiroth. - Myślę...

\- Tak? - zachęcał go Rhapsodos.

\- Myślę, że musimy zastosować plan treningowy Angeala dla reszty SOLDIER.

\- TAK! Moment, co?

\- Pomyśl o tym. - Sephiroth poprawił stos z dokumentami. - Jeśli on się z nami nie podzielił...

\- Wtedy my nie podzielimy się z nim! - Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu Genesis. - Sprawimy, że będzie zazdrosny?

\- Bardzo.

Genesis czuł się teraz o wiele lepiej. - Podoba mi się to, ale to nie jest coś, czego spodziewałbym się po tobie, Seph.

\- Tak, cóż. - Mężczyzna pochylił głowę nad swoimi papierami. - Element niespodzianki, prawda?

\- Ach, wspaniale. - Genesis wstał, wyglądając na odświeżonego, lecz i czujnego. - Widzę tylko jeden problem. Co, jeśli Angeal jest tak zadowolony z tego jednego, iż nie będzie go to obchodziło?

Sephiroth złożył ramiona na piersi, rozważając słowa przyjaciela. - Nadal będziemy mogli stworzyć własny układ z kilkoma miłymi, młodszymi rocznikami w SOLDIER. - Odchrząknął lekko. - Lub nawet z kadetami, jeśli byliby chętni.

Genesis zwrócił szczególną uwagę na ostatnie zdanie. - Kadeci?

Sephiroth rozejrzał się wokół. - Jest... taki jeden blondyn.

Genesis uśmiechnął się znacząco. On i Angeal zawsze namawiali Sephirotha. Najwyższy czas, aby mężczyzna sam zaczął okazywać zainteresowanie. - Nie traćmy w takim razie czasu. Chodźmy. Możesz mi opowiedzieć o twoim małym blondynku, podczas drogi na dół. - O tak. Seks na horyzoncie.


	2. Specjalne zadanie

**Specjalne zadanie**

 

\- Kadecie Strife.

\- Tak, proszę pana!

\- Spokojnie, kadecie. - Sephiroth pochylił się do przodu nad biurkiem, złączając palce. Cloud przełknął, czekając na nadejście swojej zguby. Generał wziął głęboki wdech. - Zwróciłeś moją uwagę, kadecie Strife, swoimi różnymi cechami charakteru oraz zaletami. - Urwał, ściskając lekko usta, jakby nie wiedział jak kontynuować. Cloud kiwnął potakująco głową w ramach wdzięczności, ponieważ wyglądało to na poprawne zachowanie, niemniej jednak nie miał pojęcia, za co był wdzięczny.

Sephiroth zmarszczył brwi i zaczął mówić raz jeszcze:

\- Róznymi cechami charakteru i zaletami - powtórzył, lecz nie rozwinął myśli. Zamiast tego zamilkł, lustrując rozmówcę wzrokiem.

Po kręgosłupie Clouda przebiegły pierwsze dreszcze lęku. Zostanie wyrzucony za bycie karzełkiem, wiedział o tym. Walczył z histerycznym śmiechem wzbierającym wewnątrz niego. Nie jest aż tak źle, odezwał się jego mózg. Przynajmniej całe spotkanie było prywatne i znajdował się bliżej Generała Sephirotha* niż kiedykolwiek myślał, że będzie.

\- Rozważałem to od pewnego czasu - kontynuował Sephiroth, jego wyraz twarzy przez cały czas pozostawiał niezmiennie nieczytelny - i wierzę, że będziesz chętny, odpowiedni do tej roli.

\- Na miłość Gai*, Seph. - Siedzący na kanapie za plecami Sephirotha generał Rhapsodos przerwał mu. - Brzmisz, jakbyś wysyłał go za linię wroga lub coś w tym rodzaju.

Twarz Generała wykrzywił grymas irytacji. - A jak ty byś to zrobił? - wysyczał, obracając się wraz z fotelem.

Genesis wstał i, uśmiechając się lekko, położył jedną elegancką rękę na oparciu krzesła przyjaciela, by przekręcić go do poprzedniej pozycji. Nachyliwszy się do jego poziomu, utkwił wzrok w Cloudzie. - Kadecie Strife - rzekł. - Sephiroth stwierdził, z czym się zgodziłem, iż jesteś nadzwyczajnie atrakcyjnym młodym mężczyzną i chcielibyśmy wziąć cię na randkę.

Cloud zamrugał.

\- Genesis! - warknął Sephiroth. - Nie możesz ot tak tego rzucać!

\- Dlaczego nie? To znacznie lepsze niż twoje Niezwykle Tajne Zadanie.

\- To jest niezwykle tajne! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak blisko jesteśmy ujawnienia tego, randkując z kadetem?

\- Jeżeli się zgodzi, Seph - powiedział dosadnie Genesis - a jeśli będziesz kontynuował te swoje metody prosto z pola bitwy, nie będę mógł go winić za odmowę.

Sephiroth odwrócił się z irytacją. - Zatem to moja wina? Kiedy to ty byłeś taki do przodu.

\- To żadne "do przodu", tylko poprawne zachowanie i ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, nie powinieneś mieć z tym problemu. Ponadto co jest złego w byciu nieco do przodu?

\- Jest złe, kiedy startujesz do kadeta!

\- Oh, a takie krętactwo nie jest zaproszeniem do bycia molestowanym seksualnie?

Cloud spojrzał na nich. Zamrugał ponownie, ale wykłócający się Genesis nie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. - Okej - powiedział.

\- Co? - Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego.

Kadet zatrząsł się. - Powiedziałem "okej". Chodźmy na randkę.

Genesis prychnął. - Tak po prostu?

\- Właśnie Strife, um, Cloud. - Sephiroth był zaniepokojony. - Nie masz żadnych pytań?

\- Dokładnie, na przykład jak utrzymamy to w sekrecie? - Rhapsodos usiadł na brzegu biurka. - Albo jak działa randka z trzema osobami?

\- Nie bardzo - rzekł Cloud, kręcąc przecząco głową i uśmiechając się do nich szeroko. - Chodzi mi o to, że to na pewno jest sen, więc nie ma nic złego w zgodzeniu się.

Generałowie spojrzeli szybko po sobie. - Myśli, iż śni - odezwał się Sephiroth.

Genesis przechylił głowę. - Myślę, że powinniśmy go obudzić.

* * *

 

Trzy tygodnie później Cloud leżał ze zasłoniętymi oczami w apartamencie Sephirotha, kurując poobcierane łokcie i kolana.


	3. Dobra przykrywka

**Dobra przykrywka**

 

\- Sephiroth, muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać.

\- Hm? - Mężczyzna ledwo spojrzał na rozmówcę znad dokumentów.

\- Dzisiaj prawie zgrzeszyłem - kontynuował beztrosko Genesis, rozciągając się na krześle.

\- Jak to?

\- Widziałem na korytarzu rozkosznego, niskiego blondynka. Kadet... śliczny jak poranek, oczy niczym niebo. - Genesis odchylił się, patrząc na sufit. - Całym sercem pragnąłem zaciągnąć go w ciemny kąt i zdeprawować, ale powstrzymałem się. Och, jak się powstrzymałem! - Westchnął dramatycznie, ciesząc się każdą minutą swojej gry. - Nie jesteś ze mnie dumy?

Sephiroth uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Bardzo. - Jego westchnięcie było bardziej prawdziwe. - Chciałbym, abyśmy mogli zaciągać go w ciemne kąty. Wydaje z siebie takie słodkie dźwięki, gdy jest zaskoczony.

\- Nieprawdaż? - Genesis usiadł wygodniej. - A następnie mówi, abyśmy nie nazywali go naszym "małym chickabo". Czasami jest zbyt rozkoszny.

\- Hmmm. - Sephiroth zatrzymał się w połowie pieczętowania i podpisywania dokumentów. - Chciałbym również, aby nie wywołało to takiego skandalu.

\- Tak jak i ja. - Genesis skrobnął paznokciem szew tapicerki krzesła. - Sephiroth - rzekł cicho. - Byłem bardzo grzeczny dzisiaj, prawda?

Srebrnowłosy Generał spojrzał na kochanka. Znał tę grę. - Tak, byłeś bardzo dobrym chłopcem, Genesis, sprzeciwiając się pokusie.

\- A czy czasem grzeczni chłopcy nie zasługują na nagrodę? - zapytał skromnie Rhapsodos.

Sephiroth odłożył papiery. - Chodź tutaj i weź ją.

* * *

 

\- Lubisz kaczkę, prawda?

\- Um... - Cloud wiedział, że poprawna odpowiedź brzmiała "Tak", lecz szkliste mięso ozdobione pokrojonymi warzywami, leżące przed nim na chińskiej porcelanie, nie przypominało zbytnio kaczki. A przynajmniej nie taką, którą znał. - Tak mi się wydaje.

Sephiroth burknął: - Mówiłem ci, że powinniśmy zamówić rybę.

\- Ryba była dwie randki temu - warknął Genesis na wydechu. - Zresztą La Couronne przyrządza wyśmienitą kaczkę.

\- Uch, proszę panów? - Cloud nadal nie pozbył się tego zwyczaju. - Naprawdę nie musicie robić tego wszystkiego dla mnie, wiecie. - Omiótł wzrokiem stół nakryty kryształami, srebrem oraz nieskazitelnym obrusem. To wszystko nieco przerastało chłopaka pochodzącego z zabitej deskami górskiej wioski.

Genesis położył rękę na jego ramieniu. - Ale jak inaczej moglibyśmy coś dla ciebie zrobić? Nie możemy cię wyprowadzić z budynku. - Nie z aparatami gotowymi do robienia zdjęć, językami do gadania oraz Turkami do wykonania głupich rozkazów. Spotkania w tej formie były dla bezpieczeństwa Strife'a jak ich własnego.

\- Zrozumcie, to nie tak, że nie cenię sobie tego, lecz nawet jeśli mamy randkować wewnątrz kompleksu ShinRa, nie musicie robić tego wszystkiego.

Sephiroth spojrzał w dół. - Nie lubisz tego, Cloud?

Kadet przełknął. - Cóż, niezupełnie. Nie potrafię nazwać żadnej rzeczy stąd. - Zerknął na swoje stopy. - I nigdy nie wiem, którego widelca użyć.

Sephiroth ożywił się: - Tak samo ja! Cóż, nie wiedziałem przez długi czas.

\- Seph? - Mina Genesisa wyrażała zdziwienie.

Generał objął Clouda za ramiona, wskazując ruchem ręki na zastawiony stół. - Nie masz się tym co za bardzo przejmować. W taki sposób Genesis traktuje swoich nowych towarzyszy. Robił dla mnie to samo, kiedy zaczęliśmy się spotykać.

\- Hej, Sephiroth. - Rhapsodos podszedł do swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela. - Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, że tego nie lubiłeś.

\- Angeal zabronił mi ranić twoje uczucia.

Genesis chciał się odciąć, ale ochota na to przeszła mu szybko. - Co jest ze mną i tymi niedouczonymi wiejskimi chłopakami? - Uspokoił się nieco i odgarnął włosy z oczu. - Więc powinniśmy to wszystko zgarnąć i przenieść się w takim razie na kanapę?

* * *

 

\- Nie.

\- Proszę?

\- Powiedziałem 'nie', a 'nie' znaczy nie. Banan, nie!

\- Skończ, Seph, on nie żartuje.

Sephiroth zmarszczył brwi. - Ale nawilżę to bardzo dobrze.

Cloud podparłszy się na łokciach, ścisnął mocno uda. - Powiedziałem NIE, Sephiroth. Żadnych zabawek większych niż puszka!

Mężczyzna westchnął i odłożył dildo na szafkę nocną. - Okej. - Ześlizgnął się z łóżka, sięgając po szlafrok.

Jego kochankowie obserwowali go w zdziwieniu. - Sephiroth - zawołał Genesis - gdzie idziesz? Nie powiedział, że mamy zupełnie skończyć.

\- Będę za minutę - odpowiedział, po czym wyszedł z sypialni.

Cloud spojrzał na czerwonowłosego generała. - Nie chciałem, aby uciekł. Jest z nim dobrze?

Genesis przysunął się bliżej blondyna i objął go. - Czasami tak ma. Jestem pewien, że wszystko z nim w porządku, najprawdopodobniej poszedł spalić trochę energii, jeśli mnie rozumiesz. - Będąc na granicy smutku, Cloud skulił się przy piersi partnera.

Sephiroth, jak zapowiedział, wrócił po minucie. - Gdzieś ty polazł? - syknął Rhapsodos, tuląc do siebie mocniej kadeta. - Prawie zniszczyłeś cały wieczór.

\- Nie chciałem - rzekł poważnie. - Po prostu musiałem się upewnić. - Uniósł wyżej owoc swej późnej wycieczki do automatu z napojami. Zaczął przykładać go do swych "zabawek", porównując.

Cloud przyglądał mu się ze swojego miejsca w ramionach drugiego generała. - Co robisz?

\- Mierzę.

Pozostała dwójka spojrzała po sobie. - Musiałeś wziąć winogronową puszkę? - utyskiwał Genesis. - Wiesz, jak nienawidzę tego smaku.

\- Właśnie dlatego ją wziąłem - odpowiedział Sephiroth, wybierając węższe dildo w kolorze oczu Clouda. - Nie będziesz jej kradł, aby się napić, kiedy będę jej potrzebował do mierzenia. Teraz podaj mi kondom.

* * *

 

\- Jak to się stało, że nie byłeś bardziej zaskoczony, Cloud? - zapytał pewnego ranka Genesis.

\- Zaskoczony czym? - Kadet wycisnął więcej żelu do mycia na gąbkę. Jabłka. To zawsze były jabłka z generałem.

\- Tym, że uważaliśmy cię za ładnego.

\- Co, nie połechtałem wystarczająco waszej próżności? - Cloud uśmiechnął się złośliwie w stronę kochanka, kontynuując mycie. - Połowa bazy próbowała się już dostać do moich majtek.

\- Co?

Strife wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz, grupa chłopaków, zamknięta razem i żyjąca w stresie, żadnych dziewczyn wokół. - Nieco zwolnił ruchy gąbką. - Widocznie zwrócili swoją uwagę na najlepszą dostępną rzecz. - Nie powiedział już nic więcej. Genesis spojrzał w dół na swojego małego kochanka, starając się zobaczyć błękitne oczy oraz jasne włosy zamiast czerwieni.

* * *

 

\- Pięćdziesiąt pompek, dziewczynki! I później jeszcze raz tyle! Boże, nie wierzę, że mam zrobić mężczyzn z takiej gromady panienek! Skończcie z tym jęczeniem! Zachowujecie się, dziewczyny, jakbyście liczyły na to, że generałowie we własnych osobach przyjdą i was uratują! Cóż, mam dla was wiadomość, laleczki. Możecie być największymi ciotkami na tej planecie, ale żaden z was nie jest na to wystarczająco ładny! Nawet ty, Strife, więc zmaż ten uśmieszek z twarzy i zrób pięćdziesiąt więcej!

* * *

 

\- Doskonałe refleks, kadecie - skomentował Sephiroth. Teraz przemawiał jako Generał, a jego rzadkie pochwały były cenne. - Szybkie myślenie w obliczu ognia i całkowita biegłość w obsługiwaniu sprzętu.

\- Nie można także zapomnieć o wspaniałym uratowaniu towarzyszy broni - powiedział Genesis, wychodząc z chmury dymu.

Cloud zaczerwienił się. - Ta, cóż... - Postawił na podłodze gaśnicę i rozejrzał się po zrujnowanej kuchni. - Dzięki i w ogóle, ale następnym razem możemy po prostu zamówić pizzę.

* * *

 

\- Ty żałosny aktorzyno! - wrzasnął w stronę ekranu Genesis. - Nie nadajesz się nawet na przeszczep dla małpy.

\- Wie, że go nie słyszą, prawda? - spytał Cloud, spoglądając na Sephirotha.

\- Cii, po prostu pozwól mu krzyczeć. Dostarcza nam więcej rozrywki niż film. - Mężczyzna pomógł kadetowi nie rozsypać góry popcornu na swoich kolanach.

\- Słyszałem to! - Rhapsodos odwrócił się do nich. - Naprawdę, niektórzy w ogóle nie potrafią docenić klasyki. - Przekręcił się z powrotem, zirytowany. Sephiroth z młodszym kochankiem skuli się na kanapie, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

\- Uh, jego dykcja jest żałosna! - Genesis poderwał się z miejsca, kiedy aktor pomylił się w kolejnej wypowiedzi. - Widziałem lepszy popis gry aktorskiej pijanego, ściekowego szczura! - Drgnął, gdy kulka popcornu uderzyła go w ucho.

\- Leżeć na froncie! - odezwał się Cloud. Rhapsodos spojrzał na niego groźnie.

\- Uważaj, Gen - ostrzegł Sephiroth, biorąc więcej popcornu. - Jest z masłem.

* * *

 

Sephiroth rozsiadł się w swoim namiocie, zabierając się za samotne jedzenie obiadu. Jego telefon zadzwonił w połowie posiłku. Kontynent dalej, na równie gołym polu, Genesis powiedział: - Cześć. - " _Tęsknie za tobą_ ", było tym, czego nie dopowiedział.

Rozmawiali o ruchach wroga. Gawędzili krótko o pogodzie, która oddziaływała na rozmieszczenie żołnierzy. Narzekali nawet, niejasno, na rozkazy, gdyż tego oczekiwano od wojskowych.

Nie wspomnieli o pustych łóżkach, ani o pozostawionych przyjaciołach lub o tym jednym, do którego nie mogli zadzwonić, ponieważ miał zbyt niską rangę, aby posiadać własny telefon.

* * *

 

Nie dali Cloudowi swoich planów dnia. Nie tylko ich związek musiał zostać w tajemnicy. Kadet zazwyczaj tak czy inaczej dowiadywał się wszystkiego w swoich wolnych chwilach. Ostatecznie dali mu klucze.

Czasami przygotowywał sobie kanapkę. Kiedy indziej, obejmując ramionami kolana, oglądał telewizję. Jednak przez większą część czasu kulił się na środku dużego łóżka i zasypiał na kilka chwil, śniąc o skórze i jabłkach.

\- Ciii...- wyszeptał Generał. - Nie obudź go.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział Genesis, zdejmując płaszcz. - Mamy w końcu cały jutrzejszy dzień, nieprawdaż? - Sephiroth przytaknął, przysuwając się bliżej do nastolatka. Weekendy mogłyby im zejść na opowieściach, Cloud nie musiał szybko wracać do baraków z przymusem bycia pierwszym.

Rhapsodos skończył się rozbierać i wsunął się pod kołdrę. Był ostrożny, ale powieki Clouda i tak się uchyliły. Poruszył się nieco w ramionach Sephirotha, wydając z siebie niski dźwięk.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Cloud - powiedział Generał, gładząc jego włosy. - Jesteśmy tutaj.

Genesis przejechał palcem po policzku chłopaka. - Wracaj do snu, Mały Chickabo.

\- Mmm... - wymruczał Cloud, przekręcając się. - 'Obry sen. - Lecz to było więcej niż sen.


End file.
